My Brush with an Angel
by emm n emms
Summary: This really isnt about twilight except i used the name Bella... its just a cute short story i wrote for english.... yeah i know its kinda against the rules but i think its kinda cute. A man and his chase to win back his true love


My Brush with an Angel

I watched her through my hazy window as she walked out my apartment building. As her fragile hands waved through the air, hailing down a cab, I touched my cheek, where her lips had touched for a final time. And as she drove off into the New York Traffic, I remembered what had happened just moments ago.

"Bella I love you."

My desperation was clear in the hoarseness of my voice. I was telling her the most truthful words my lips had ever spoken, yet she couldn't bear to glance at my face. She turned her head, her gleaming chestnut hair whipping my words back in my face. I spoke again,

"I don't care what our parents say, they can't break us apart!"

She faced me slowly, an agonizing turn revealing her smeared mascara and tear stained cheeks. Her voice cracked as she replied in almost a whisper,

"I can't do it. I want be with you, but I can't deal with this anymore."

With that she kissed my cheek quickly, almost burning my skin, before she burst into one final sob and left me….heart broken.

I didn't know what to do with myself. For the last two and a half years, Isabella was my life. When I wasn't on the phone with her or with her in person, she was the sole thought in my mind. I stayed by my window for the longest 20 minutes of my life, unable to stop tears from welling up in my eyes as the countless pictures of Isabella and I flashed behind my eyelids. That was when I realized I couldn't go on without her. I knew she was headed back to her apartment, just across town, but I also knew that tomorrow she was scheduled for a flight that would take her back to her parents. I realized that if she made it onto that plane and went back to a family that forbid her from marrying me and fed her a constant string of lies in a pathetic excuse to keep us apart, then I'd never get another chance to change her mind. Isabella was a strong woman, but this restriction against me, made by her own parents, had torn her heart in two.

At my revelation, I grabbed my keys, cell phone, and wallet with a crumpled 50 dollar bill and 2 credit cards, both of which in debt due to the engagement ring I bought just 2 weeks ago for my Bella. I sprinted out of my apartment, taking the emergency stairs two by two. When I reached the curb, a cab pulled up and I told him the address which I had memorized a long time ago, but I conveniently left that part out of my directions. As the driver maneuvered through the traffic, we hit a complete stop just blocks to Bella's home.

"This does not look to be good for you sir," He spoke in a heavy Indian accent,

"I heard from a friend that an accident happened 'bout 10 minutes ago just a block away."

"Sad thing I hear, two taxis, one with young woman, a horrible collision."

My breath was forced out of my lungs as if this news had socked me straight in the ribs. "Isabella" was all I could murmur. At this, I jumped out of the car, threw the 50 at the driver and started running through the crowds on the side of the road. I heard the screeching ambulance coming from the scene, and broke into an all out sprint. I reached the scene of the accident, I saw nothing through the chaos, until my eyes were suddenly drawn to a fragment of the royal blue sweater I'd seen on Bella not only today but on countless other times. I searched frantically for a police officer or anyone who could help me. I spotted the man's uniform and sprinted to him screaming "Where are the passengers of the cars?" He turned abruptly and nodded to the shape on the stretcher covered in a black bag, "the others are already at the hospital." With this he turned away leaving me in shock.

I knew the hospital was no more then 5 or 10 bocks away, but my legs were suddenly jello, and my throat was suddenly on fire. I tried to run, but a jog was all I could manage in my state of shock. I reached the hospital and sat down in the waiting room to catch my breath. When I looked up again, I thought I was hallucinating. There standing in front of me, an angel with a torn royal blue shirt and scratches on her perfect face. An angel, with a tentative smile on her face, was looking straight at me. I blinked not knowing whether I had passed out or I had died, but when the angel came, sat down next to me, and hugged me, I knew I had died, because I was in heaven. Heaven with my Isabella, my angel, what other heaven was there?

Then the angel spoke, "I love you."

I looked up staring my Isabella in the eyes and told her from the bottom of my heart,

"I love you more then you'll ever know,"


End file.
